


Goodbye for now

by Koraki



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/pseuds/Koraki





	Goodbye for now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirathaune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/gifts).


End file.
